


Depressed Rainbow

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Team Jacket [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Todd is having a lot of FeelingsDirk and Farah would like him to cheer up.They are very awkward going about it.





	Depressed Rainbow

The phone disconnected when Todd was halfway through saying sorry yet again.

He stood frozen for a moment before dropping the phone and burying his face in his hands.

 _“Of fucking course”_ he thought, he half expected tears but then he honestly didn’t feel that he deserved to even cry. He heard shuffling footsteps and straightened up to see Dirk enter the room yawning and scratching his stomach, his hair a mess.

“Mornin’ Todd” he muttered as he shuffled into the kitchen in search of tea. Todd stared at him, the hickeys he had left prominent on Dirk’s neck.

He didn’t deserve Dirk. He didn’t deserve this happiness. He really didn’t deserve Farah. She was too smart and capable for the likes of him. Why were they with him? Why did they put up with his bullshit? He was an asshole and deserved every bad thing that happened and that includes his pararibulitis.

It was only a matter of time before they both left him.

Just a matter of time

+++

Dirk was worried.

So was Farah.

It’d been a week since it started and it was lucky they didn’t have a case at the moment. In desperation, the two of them decided to drop in on Amanda.

She was smoking something that didn’t smell like a usual cigarette to Dirk and cheering on the Rowdy 3 as they destroyed a car.

“What’s got your panties all in a twist?” Amanda asked finally looking at the two of them who were eyeing the Rowdy 3 suspiciously.

“Well Todd…he’s been acting…moody.” Farah replied dragging her eyes away from the wanton destruction to look at Amanda directly.

“He’s always moody, what’s new?”

“He’s barely talking to us and instead is always listening to this music from a band called the Remedy or something” Dirk answered waving his hands around in distress.

“The Cure” Farah corrected, Dirk snapped his fingers and pointed at Farah in excitement.

“Yes! Them! Though music that depressing doesn’t seem like the cure for anything” he continued.

“He’s also always wearing at least one of the items Dirk bought him at Pride. It’s like living with a depressed Rainbow” Farah added, “And we have no idea what’s triggered it.”

Amanda looked distinctly unimpressed.

“He told my parents about lying and about being Bi” she answered looking bored.

“Did he tell you that?” Dirk asked causing Amanda to scoff loudly.

“Of course not, we barely talk. I just know he doesn’t listen to the Cure unless he’s been dumped or he made mom upset and since you two are here trying to figure out what’s upset his dumb ass I’m guessing it’s not the first” Amanda flicked a bit of ash off her smoke.

“Why upset your mom in particular?” Dirk never got to hear about the elder Brotzmans so he was probably too excited.

“Because Mom angry cries at him and he gets upset about it. She’s probably where he learned to be a lying bastard. The Pride stuff is because I bet Dad was more upset about the bi thing then the lying. He’s a homophobic asshole. Actually I shouldn’t be surprised Todd’s such a dick” Amanda threw down her smoke and ground it out with her boot before grabbing a bat out of the van.

“He’s not a dick! Well not always” Dirk protested before recoiling from the rage boiling beneath Amanda’s gaze.

“Yeah?” she asked hefting the bat. She wasn’t really threatening him but she was like a much scarier Todd so Dirk squeaked and hid behind Farah.

“We’ll…leave you too it” Farah answered diplomatically. Amanda shrugged and started walking towards the Rowdy 3 who whooped and hollered with joy as she joined them in their destruction.

“Do you have a plan?” Farah asked as they climbed into the car.

“Well I have a hunch” Dirk replied with a grin.

+++

Dirk’s hunch led to this moment three days after their conversation with Amanda. They had set Todd on the couch in their flat and were stood across from him.

 “What is this?” Todd asked looking between the two of them with an expression that said quite clearly that expected to be dumped.

“This!” Dirk said excitedly “Is the presentation of Why Todd Is Not As Shitty As He Thinks!”

“No, I am exactly as shitty as I think I am and way shittier then you seem to realise” Todd of course had to argue the point.

“Look Todd we love you but you’ve been having a lot of Feelings at us and it would be nice if you had Less” Dirk tried to explain only to have Farah punch him in the arm, “Ow!”

“What Dirk means,” Farah interjected glaring briefly at Dirk, “is that we want to cheer you up”

“Look guys I appreciate it but I’m a mess”

“You’re really not! I mean sure you lied to your family about having a terrible illness and made your parents bankrupt and broke your sister’s heart but…Dirk you say words now” Farah smiled nervously.

“What we mean Todd is that was who you were then! But that’s not who you are now! You’re not a liar anymore! You told your sister the truth and your parents even when it would not do you any favours to do so! You also saved my life and Farah’s more than once! Of course we also saved you so that evens out and you did try to hand me over to the Rowdy 3…and you’re part of how Farah got caught by the Cult of the Machine....” Dirk looked over at Farah for help who jumped in with her hands held out and a smile on her face.

“Which wasn’t your fault and you’re really brave! In your own…way and you’ve got more sense than Dirk…which isn’t a lot when you think of it but it’s something!” Farah said kind of desperately.

Todd stared at their earnest faces for a moment before letting out a breath and collapsing against the back of the sofa.

“Look guys I appreciate the thought but let’s face it. You both deserve much better than me.” Todd looked so distraught and dirk hurried to sit next to him.

“Noo no we don’t! I lied to you when we first met and dragged you into the whole time loop thing! I’m a mess who never knows what he’s doing and is constantly dragging you and Farah into strange and frightening things where I am usually useless! And Farah totally failed at keeping Lydia safe and Patrick Spring alive when we first met!” Dirk offered waving an arm at Farah.

“Hey!” She protested but came to sit on the other side of Todd. Dirk nodded his head at Todd and rolled his eyes and she let her shoulders slump.

“I’m a screw up who was refused entry to all of the federal agencies and army reserves because of my paranoia and trigger-happy tendencies” she admitted.

“See? We’re just as shitty as you if not worse!” Dirk said with a big grin. Todd looked between them vaguely stunned before laughing, really laughing. Deep belly laughs that bordered on hysterical. Laughing until tears came to his eyes.

“Okay, okay” he gasped out as he calmed down wiping tears from his eyes, “okay. Maybe we deserve each other”

“Does this mean the end of the depressed Rainbow?” Dirk asked hopefully.

“For now anyway” Todd smiled as he pulled first Dirk into a quick kiss before and then Farah. He settled back on the couch with both of them tucked up to his sides.

Todd’s insecurities would probably come up again but this was nice. They made a great team.

“See? You’re the best sandwich filling”

“I told you to stop calling me that Dirk”


End file.
